In business, one of the most frustrating problems with communicating with co-workers is the “game” of “telephone tag.” Even though voice mail has eliminated the problem of having to guess when to repeat calls to a co-worker, not knowing when the co-worker is in their office, results in having to leave a message for the co-worker to return the call. If both persons have jobs that repeatedly take them out of their office and away from their phone, they eventually fall into the telephone tag game. Naturally, repeatedly making such phone calls and having to leave messages results in a loss of productive time that could be better spent in doing other tasks. Often, a return telephone call is made just after the called co-worker has again left their office.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a communications system that notifies one person on the system when another person on the system is within the vicinity of their telephone (or computer, etc.). With such a system, a co-worker would know when another co-worker was in their office, and could then make a telephone call (or other type of communication), thus vastly reducing the number of times “telephone tag” is commenced between two co-workers.